¿Me escuchas, Santa?
by Randuril
Summary: [Especial de Navidad de Ranma & Akane] - Akane Tendo no sabía que todos los deseos que se pedían en los primeros minutos del 1 de diciembre siempre se hacían realidad. COMPLETA
1. I

Ranma ½ no me pertenece

.

.

_Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

_._

_._

_Un especial de Navidad escrito por Randuril_

_._

_._

_._

..

..

**¿Me escuchas, Santa?**

**..**

**..**

.

.

_[Capital de Japón]_

Cuando eran exactamente las 23:55 del 30 de noviembre del presente año, Akane Tendo estaba acodada en la ventana abierta de su cuarto, con las cortinas descorridas, sin inmutarse por el frío que le coloreaba las mejillas y le helaba la frente. Sus ojos grandes, brillantes y de color canela miraban absorta los copos de nieve. Era la primera nevada del invierno. La nieve se había hecho esperar ese año y Akane estaba ansiosa por tener una blanca Navidad, era necesario que comenzara a acumularse la nieve desde ese momento y el clima fuera enfriando cada vez más —a pesar de las protestas y maldiciones de su hermana Nabiki— para que fuera posible que nevara el 24 de diciembre y ella y su cita pudieran comer pastel y tomar chocolate caliente mientras se miraban a los ojos y por la ventana de la cafetería caían los níveos copos.

Aunque primero necesitaba una cita para la Nochebuena.

Nada que no pudiera arreglarse, claro, no en vano todos los chicos de la clase babeaban por ella, en las exactas palabras de su hermana.

Akane suspiró. Lástima que a ella no le interesara pasar tiempo con ninguno de esos chicos idiotas, arrogantes y simplones. Le parecían aburridos, apenas unos niños inexpertos y bobos en comparación con…

Akane se mordió los labios. Se enderezó y miró con ojos límpidos el cielo ennegrecido de la noche. Los copos de nieve caían como lluvia sobre la casa. Le pareció ver una débil lucecita en el firmamento, como una estrella que luchara por brillar pese a las cargadas nubes de hielo, y aquello le dio ánimo y esperanza.

—¡Deseo una cita para Navidad! —declaró con fuerza sin apartar los ojos de aquella luz en el cielo—. Santa… ¿me escuchas, Santa? ¡Ese es mi deseo para esta Navidad!

Ya era tiempo de que dejara de pensar en Ono Tofú, que lo olvidara de una vez por todas y comprendiera que no estaba a su alcance. Mucho menos ahora que era el novio de su hermana Kasumi.

Akane suspiró otra vez y bajó la mirada, cayendo en una momentánea melancolía al recordar otra vez el rostro maduro y sonriente de Tofú, el médico de la familia, que nunca la había mirado a ella más que como a una chiquilla quizá un tanto hipocondríaca a juzgar por todas las veces que iba a su consultorio.

En el cielo, aquella lucecita que había mirado brilló un instante más y luego se extinguió, como si se guardara el deseo de la chica en su interior.

Akane Tendo no sabía que todos los deseos que se pedían en los primeros minutos del 1 de diciembre siempre se hacían realidad.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la ventana e irse a dormir, escuchó un ruido sordo, como si algo pesado cayera en el techo de la casa.

.

.

_[Norte de Groenlandia]_

Cuando Genma Saotome abrió la puerta una corriente helada se coló en la cabaña dejando entrar algunos copos de nieve. El hombre se envolvió un poco más en el abrigo y terminó de cerrar la puerta, suspirando de placer por la agradable tibieza de la habitación.

Su esposa llegó junto a él con una sonrisa y lo ayudó a sacarse el abrigo rojo forrado de suave piel en el interior.

—Gracias, querida.

—¿Cómo te fue en el pueblo? —inquirió su esposa Nodoka.

—Ah, ¡de maravilla! No puedo explicarte lo agradable que es saber que empieza diciembre y no tengo que trabajar.

Genma bailoteó alegre y tomó a su esposa en brazos para improvisar un vals en medio de la sala de la cabaña, provocando las risas de Nodoka.

—¡No tengo que trabajar! —gritó Genma con fuerza.

—Pero, querido —dijo Nodoka alegre—, si solo trabajas un mes en el año.

—Y eso ya es demasiado —sentenció Genma.

Besó a su esposa en la mejilla y se sentó en un mullido y cómodo sillón junto a la chimenea, donde crepitaba un fuego que alegraba el corazón y calentaba los huesos efusivamente.

—Pagué una ronda para todos los muchachos en honor a mi retiro —comentó mientras Nodoka le ofrecía una taza de humeante chocolate caliente.

—¿Y con qué dinero piensas pagar eso, querido?

—Ah, no hay problema —Genma movió una mano para restarle importancia al asunto y bebió un largo sorbo de chocolate antes de responder—, este año yo puedo pedir un regalo, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Oh! —Nodoka recién caía en la cuenta de eso y sorprendida se sentó en el sillón frente al de su esposo—. ¡No lo recordaba!

—Por suerte tu precavido esposo sí. —Genma dio otro sorbo a la taza de chocolate y paladeó el sabor en su boca—. Pediré un saco con monedas de oro. Podremos irnos de vacaciones al Caribe o a cualquier otro sitio cálido que quieras.

—Un sitio cálido —murmuró Nodoka extasiada. Una playa paradisíaca, donde pudiera estrenar el traje de baño que había comprado ilusionada para su luna de miel y que nunca había podido usar en dieciocho años—. ¿De verdad?

—¡Por supuesto! Ya sabes que todo lo que se pide para la Navidad siempre llega —dijo Genma terminándose el chocolate.

—Las personas reciben en Navidad todo aquello que _necesitan, _querido, aunque no sea exactamente lo que pidieron.

—En este caso lo que necesito y lo que quiero es lo mismo: dinero. No temas, querida Nodoka.

Nodoka no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la mejilla preocupada.

—Pero… ¿y si…?

—Todo saldrá bien —dijo su esposo con una sonrisa.

—¿Crees que Ranma realmente pueda manejar todo esto? Él…

—Tendrá que hacerlo, querida, oficialmente le he heredado mi trabajo.

Entonces, Genma se quitó el sombrero que no se había sacado al entrar y mostró su reluciente calva.

Nodoka palideció de la impresión y se llevó las manos al rostro dando un corto gritito. Genma soltó una risotada entre alegre y resignada.

—Ya no tengo mis poderes —anunció—. Se los pasé oficialmente al muchacho el otro día, aunque él ni se enteró. ¿No lo ves? Mi estómago ya no está aumentando como todos los años en diciembre. —Se palpó el vientre, aun forzando la sonrisa—. Bueno, quizá un poco, pero eso es consecuencia de tus excelentes platillos solamente, querida, no se debe a nada más.

—¿O sea que así te verías sin tus… ya sabes? —quiso saber Nodoka, intentando recuperarse de la impresión que le había dado ver a su esposo por primera vez en la vida sin un cabello en la cabeza.

Genma asintió alegre.

—Y es el futuro que le espera a Ranma —sentenció soltando otra carcajada que disfrutó durante varios segundos.

Su esposa dio un suspiro de resignación.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está el muchacho?

—Creo que salió a hurtadillas con el trineo —respondió Nodoka—. Escuché un ruido en el cobertizo mientras leía mi novela y luego me acerqué a observar y el trineo había desaparecido.

—¡Qué magnífica noticia! —Genma estiró las piernas hacia el fuego—. Ese muchacho siempre será el mismo tonto que cae en mis trucos. Hace semanas que le doy un discurso sobre la herencia y las tradiciones familiares y que es su deber seguirlas y heredarlas luego a sus hijos, y sus hijos a sus nietos. ¿Y qué decía? Que él no estaba dispuesto a disfrazarse y congelarse el trasero paseando por el mundo justo el día de Navidad. ¡Disfrazarse dijo! ¿Puedes creer esa desfachatez? Ah, ese muchacho… Pero entonces se me ocurrió: psicología inversa. Bueno, le dije, tienes razón, eres demasiado idiota como para ser Santa Claus, para eso se requiere espíritu navideño, para empezar, cosa que tú no tienes, además un garbo, no cualquiera puede llevar esas ropas y reír y entonar un ¡ho, ho, ho! Hay que tener clase, muchacho, le dije, y una preparación que durante años te negaste a seguir. Pero por sobre todo se necesita de una señora Claus, necesitas una mujer a tu lado que te ayude a organizarte y poder recorrer todo el mundo en apenas horas, y tú eres un fracasado que ni novia tiene. Tienes toda la razón, muchacho, no sirves para este trabajo tan importante para el mundo. ¡Tu abuelo se avergonzaría de ti! Además, ni siquiera sabes conducir el trineo, ni mucho menos congenias con los renos, así que olvídalo, le pasaré mi importante herencia a alguien más. Eso le dije.

—¿Esas cosas tan horribles? —se enfadó Nodoka enderezando la espalda—. ¡Mi Ranma es un hombre entre hombres! Y muy digno de continuar la herencia de su padre.

—Tranquila, querida —replicó en seguida Genma tragando saliva—. No lo decía de verdad, era solo para azuzar al muchacho un poco y que se involucrara. Y al parecer funcionó. Ahora está paseando por los cielos de Groenlandia, dándose cuenta de lo fabuloso que es conducir un trineo y ser Santa Claus.

Genma soltó otra risotada, de esas que lo hacían sentir muy bien.

.

.

Ranma Saotome estaba congelado. Iba volando por el cielo a ochenta o quizá cien kilómetros por hora (según sus cálculos) y apenas podía sostener con sus dedos entumidos las riendas del trineo. Se había olvidado de ponerse un abrigo al salir. Tenía hambre, frío y estaba perdido, porque nunca se le ocurrió que era cosa suya tener una brújula para orientarse. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber prestado más atención durante esas aburridas clases en casa cuando su padre desplegaba mapa tras mapa intentando meterle algunas nociones de geografía en la cabeza. Odiaba concordar con su viejo en algo, pero sí, era un auténtico idiota.

—Malditos trineos sin GPS —murmuró entre sus dientes castañeantes.

Cuando él fuera Santa Claus le instalaría un GPS con sistema satelital a ese estúpido trineo, y lo cerraría y le pondría aire acondicionado para no congelarse cuando tuviera que salir; y también podría instalarle un minibar, con algunos bocadillos y refrescos. Y pondría una máquina dispensadora de café.

Bah, mentira, no haría nada de eso. Porque él no pensaba ser Santa Claus, que buscaran a otro. No haría el trabajo que más odiaba en la vida, el trabajo por el que sus padres se pasaban durante meses en casa, pero estaban ausentes el día más importante del año, justo en Navidad.

Ranma apenas lanzó un resoplido, pues tenía tanto frío que no podía mover los músculos de la cara. Qué ideas tan estúpidas tenía, desearía estar en su habitación en aquel momento, bebiendo el delicioso chocolate caliente que hacía su madre, leyendo mangas y cómics y pensando qué hacer con su vida. Pero aquello le enseñaba que la idea más estúpida de todas había sido demostrar que podía manejar el trineo tal y como su padre lo hacía. ¡Se estaba congelando! Aquella era la razón más importante para no querer ser Santa Claus.

El berrido de uno de los renos le cortó la cadena de inspiradores pensamientos que se desarrollaba en su cabeza.

—¿Qu-Qué… te-te pasa… Tru-Trueno? —le preguntó al reno a trompicones, tiritando efusivamente.

Maldición, estaba peor de lo que creía. Era necesario volver cuanto antes, o mejor detenerse, entrar en calor con alguna bebida y después volver.

Ah, pero… ¿cómo se paraba esa cosa?

—Ma-Maldición —murmuró Ranma.

Los renos se movieron nerviosos, algunos voltearon y le echaron una mirada de odio y belicosidad. ¿Acaso tenían hambre?

Al mirar alrededor, Ranma se dio cuenta de que las luces traseras del trineo se habían apagado. Genial.

Ranma soltó las riendas para investigar qué había sucedido con las luces. Se frotó los brazos para entrar en calor y caminó con cuidado el par de pasos que lo separaban de la parte posterior del trineo. El aire frío le alborotó el cabello y movió su trenza con tanta fuerza que casi sintió que le daba latigazos. Los focos estaban completamente apagados, sin ninguna razón.

Ranma soltó un gruñido.

—Odio la Navidad —murmuró.

Se giró para volver a tomar su puesto conduciendo el trineo, y en ese instante los faroles delanteros se apagaron, los dos al mismo tiempo. Los renos berrearon con más fuerza, mostrando su descontento.

—¿Qué rayos?

Confundido, Ranma observó hacia adelante. Varios metros más allá, apenas se divisaba la débil lucecita roja que era la nariz de Rodolfo. Y luego Ranma se inclinó por el costado del trineo para mirar hacia abajo y ver si podíadescubrir qué causaba aquellos problemas.

Esa fue la última decisión estúpida en la larga cadena de decisiones estúpidas que había tomado ese día.

El trineo se sacudió por los cambios de las corrientes de aire, Ranma dio un vuelco y cayó al vacío. Sin emitir ni un sonido. Aterido de frío. Con un gesto de pocos amigos en el rostro. Y pensando «odio ser Santa Claus».

.

.

Akane tomó el bate de béisbol de su padre, que estaba en un rincón de la cocina, y salió sigilosa hacia el patio trasero. Parecía que nadie más se había despertado por el ruido, ella misma estaba a un paso de creer que se lo había imaginado. Quizá era algún gato saltando de techo en techo, o tal vez un animal herido.

Apretó con más fuerza el bate entre las manos y anduvo con cuidado, dejando las marcas de sus pisadas sobre la nieve recién caída. Los copos de nieve se le pegaban a su corta melena y se acumulaban sobre sus hombros poco a poco. Estaba a punto de desistir en su búsqueda cuando escuchó un gemido y un bulto que se movía más adelante. Su primera reacción fue de miedo, y se paralizó por un instante, pero determinada avanzó, abanicando el bate.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó intentando mantener una voz alta y firme.

—¿Ah?... Ah, yo… yo…

Ranma dio un respingo. Levantó las manos.

—Lo-Lo… siento…

Akane lo observó con cuidado. Era un muchacho, de grandes ojos y una curiosa trenza que le caía sobre un hombro, tenía nieve sobre el cabello y hasta en las cejas, además de sobre la ropa. ¿Sería un ladrón? No lo parecía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Akane.

Ranma miró alrededor y tragó saliva.

—Yo… lo siento, tuve un pequeño accidente.

—¿Accidente? —Akane se mostró preocupada en seguida—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien. —Ranma se incorporó apretando los dientes, adolorido. Su trasero había recibido el mayor impacto en el techo y luego había caído sobre un pie cuando resbaló hasta el suelo—. Lamento esto. Ya-ya me voy.

Dio un par de pasos renqueando, y al final soltó un juramento y cayó sobre una rodilla cuando su tobillo adolorido ya no pudo sostenerlo. Akane soltó el bate y corrió junto a él para socorrerlo, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—N-No te mo-molestes —tartamudeó Ranma a causa del frío. Una densa nube de vapor escapaba de su boca con cada palabra.

—¡Estás helado! ¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera sin un abrigo? —preguntó Akane.

—Yo… bueno…

Ranma dudó, no podía decirle la verdad. Al mirarla, sus ojos se encontraron y el corazón de Ranma dio un vuelco, no supo por qué. Ella era muy bonita.

—Ven, te daré algo caliente para tomar y una manta —dijo Akane.

A pesar de las protestas del muchacho, ella lo llevó al interior de la casa, encendió el kotatsu y lo dejó allí mientras iba a la cocina. Ranma se relajó en el calor soporífero del kotatsu y casi se queda dormido. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado cuando Akane le puso una taza humeante delante.

—Te preparé un té —avisó ella.

—No te hubieras molestado.

—Soy Akane Tendo, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Qué estabas haciendo por aquí?

Lo observó detenidamente y Ranma se sintió intimidado.

—Me llamo Ranma… Ranma Saotome. ¿Dónde estoy exactamente?

—¿No lo sabes?

—Estoy… —Ranma dio una mirada alrededor. Reparó en el árbol de Navidad y los adornos colocados en la sala—. Yo… soy turista, me separé de mi grupo.

Akane asintió con lentitud, como si meditara si creerle o no aquello.

—Estás en Nerima —dijo.

—¿Nerima? —En la boca de Ranma aquella palabra sonaba extraña.

—Nerima, en Tokio.

Ranma casi escupe el té, pero guardó la compostura en una magnífica muestra de cara de póker. ¡Tokio! ¡¿Había llegado a Japón?! ¿Pero cómo rayos…?

—Ah, sí, claro —respondió, y dio otro sorbo al té hundiendo la cara en la taza. Estaba demasiado dulce, pero delicioso.

—Lamento mucho todo esto, Akane. No te preocupes, me iré en seguida.

—No creo que puedas ir muy lejos con ese pie.

—¿Este pie? Pero si estoy perfectamente. —Ranma sacó la pierna de debajo del kotatsu y movió el pie a un lado y al otro—. ¿Ves?... Ay, ¡auch!

—Te lo dije.

Ranma hizo un gesto de malhumor que le sacó una sonrisa a Akane, y él pensó que se veía realmente linda cuando sonreía.

—Maldición —murmuró Ranma—. Estoy seguro de que esos renos tuvieron algo que ver, me odian.

—¿Renos? —Akane frunció el ceño.

—No importa. —Ranma agitó la cabeza—. Gracias por todo, ya debo irme.

—Pero no puedes irte así —insistió Akane—. ¿Llamo un taxi? ¿Tienes dinero?

—Estoy demasiado lejos como para irme en taxi —replicó Ranma casi riendo.

—¿Tu grupo está en otra ciudad? —Akane estaba realmente apenada por la situación de aquel pobre muchacho. ¡Estaba tan helado cuando lo tocó para ayudarlo! Y se veía tan solo—. Entonces deberías quedarte a pasar la noche.

Ranma levantó la cabeza y la observó. Akane le sostuvo la mirada hasta que los dos se sonrojaron.

—¡No me refiero a…! —Akane se aclaró la garganta—. Despertaré a mi padre y le avisaré. Mañana Tofú… es decir, el novio de mi hermana podría revisarte el pie. Es médico.

—No quiero molestar, en serio.

—Insisto —dijo Akane con firmeza—. Te traeré una manta. ¿Quieres llamar por teléfono y avisarle a alguien?

Por un instante, Ranma lo pensó. Después negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué hora sería en Groenlandia en ese momento? Mejor pensar con calma qué hacer al día siguiente. Luego tendría tiempo de sobra de preparar un gran asado de reno, ¡y que la Navidad se fuera al demonio!

.

.

Kasumi Tendo, calzada con suaves pantuflas, bajó la escalera poco a poco mientras se tomaba el pelo en una coleta baja y canturreaba en un susurro una melodía navideña. Se detuvo en el descanso de la escalera y miró por la pequeña ventana redonda que había allí. Ya no nevaba, pero la nieve caída por la noche se acumulaba en la calle y cerca de las entradas de las casas, además de en los techos. Era una helada mañana de diciembre que ya se sentía y olía a Navidad. Sin saber por qué, Kasumi tuvo ganas de una enorme taza de chocolate caliente, aunque nunca acostumbraban desayunar eso en aquella casa.

Se encogió de hombros y terminó de bajar la escalera, encendió las luces de la cocina y luego pasó a la sala para abrir los paneles de madera que protegían las grandes puertaventanas. Quería que la luz inundara la sala por completo cuando todos bajaran a desayunar. Su pie derecho enfundado en la pantufla se tropezó con algo cuando ya tenía abierta una parte de las grandes ventanas y se dirigía a la otra. Confundida, se detuvo y miró hacia abajo. En el suelo había un gran bulto cubierto por una manta, que se movía y por el que asomaba un cabello negro y revuelto.

Kasumi se quedó petrificada. Después abrió la boca y dio un alarido.

Su padre abrió los ojos y se levantó de un salto, con el bigote erizado, corriendo en pijama hasta la sala. En el piso de arriba, sus hermanas se restregaron los ojos confundidas. Akane palideció y apenas pudo ponerse las pantuflas en la prisa por bajar las escaleras. Nabiki, mientras tanto, lanzó la almohada hacia la puerta de su cuarto, exclamó «¡¿por qué hacen ruido tan temprano?!» y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las mantas.

.

.

Durante el desayuno, Ranma intentaba mantener el rostro siempre inclinado, muerto de la vergüenza, y sobre todo intimidado por la mirada de lince que le echaba Nabiki Tendo desde el otro lado de la mesa. Soun Tendo, el padre de la familia, intentaba leer el periódico como todas las mañanas, aunque sin éxito, porque constantemente lo bajaba y miraba a los ocupantes de la mesa como si alguno hubiera dicho algo.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento de verdad —repitió Ranma por enésima vez mientras Kasumi le servía un poco más de sopa caliente.

—No, Ranma, no es tu culpa —lo detuvo Akane—. Fui yo, tendría que haberle avisado también a Kasumi ayer, ella es la que se levanta primero. Pero creí que con avisarle a papá todo estaba bien.

—O sea que la culpa en realidad es de papá —sentenció Nabiki de mal humor, dando un sorbo a su té.

—Vaya… bueno, quizá —intervino Soun Tendo ocultando convenientemente la cara detrás del periódico. Tenía el vago recuerdo de su hija Akane despertándolo en plena noche, pero después se volvió a dormir, soñó con su difunta esposa y no recordaba nada más—. Lo importante es que tenemos un invitado al que hay que tratar de la mejor manera posible —agregó después, dejando aparecer su tupido bigote negro por detrás del periódico.

—Sí, claro, un invitado del que no sabemos absolutamente nada —intervino Nabiki—. Dime, Ranma, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciocho —respondió el muchacho mascando algunas verduras—. Bueno, en realidad los cumplo en enero.

—¿Y de dónde eres exactamente?

—De Groenlandia —respondió Ranma por costumbre mientras comía un poco de pescado.

Luego recordó que nadie allí sabía la verdad sobre él. Todos los rostros lo observaron asombrados y confundidos.

—¿Groenlandia? ¿En serio? —Nabiki se echó hacia adelante en la mesa—. ¿Y qué haces en Japón?

—Es turista —intervino Akane, para alivio de Ranma, que ya no se acordaba qué mentira le había dicho la noche anterior—. Ya deja de acosarlo con preguntas.

Nabiki se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo hablas tan bien nuestro idioma? —preguntó después.

—Nabiki… —murmuró Akane casi avergonzada.

—¿Qué pasa, hermanita? ¿No ves que tengo que hacer el trabajo que nuestro padre no hace? —se excusó Nabiki, de mal humor por haberse despertado temprano—. Sinceramente, me parece que Ranma es demasiado tonto como para hacernos algo malo, pero hay que asegurarse.

—¡Oye! —se defendió Ranma.

—¡Nabiki!

—Hermanita, no hables así —dijo Kasumi en tono dulce, pero firme.

—Hija, ya fue suficiente —habló Soun Tendo medio atragantado con la sopa de miso—. Termina tu desayuno.

Nabiki se encogió de hombros. Un silencio pesado e incómodo se apoderó de la mesa durante algunos minutos, hasta que Ranma volvió a hablar.

—Mis padres son japoneses —dijo—. Hace muchos años se casaron y se fueron a vivir a Groenlandia.

—¿En qué parte de Groenlandia vives, Ranma? —preguntó Akane curiosa y fascinada de conocer a alguien de otro país.

—En el norte, en Kalaallit.

Nabiki aguzó la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Le dio otro sorbo a su té.

—¿Y cómo es allá? —preguntó Kasumi, también curiosa.

—Hace mucho frío, todo el año —respondió el muchacho—. Y siempre nieva.

—Amo la nieve —comentó Akane con ojos brillantes.

—Entonces te encantaría mi ciudad —dijo Ranma.

Se sonrieron y se quedaron un momento mirándose a los ojos.

—Bueno, tengo que irme —dijo Nabiki después, rompiendo la magia de ese momento.

—¿Tan temprano? —quiso saber Kasumi.

—Quiero pasar por la biblioteca antes de entrar a clases.

Después de que Nabiki salió de la sala, Akane soltó un suspiro resignado.

—Yo también tengo que irme a clases —dijo.

—Voy a irme en seguida —prometió Ranma.

—Ya te dije que no, hasta que Tofú te vea el pie —sentenció Akane poniéndose firme—. Voy a llamar a…

Se detuvo. Ranma pudo ver el conflicto de emociones en su mirada mientras tragaba saliva. Luego sus ojos se pusieron opacos.

—Kasumi —dijo—, ¿podrías pedirle a Tofú que venga a revisar a Ranma? Se lastimó el pie anoche.

—Claro, Akane, lo llamaré en seguida. —Kasumi sonrió.

Akane se levantó de la mesa y con rostro sombrío subió la escalera. Ranma la observó con curiosidad y una sensación extraña en el pecho, que se le oprimía al verla tan triste.

El médico Ono Tofú no tardó ni siquiera media hora en aparecer luego del llamado de su amada Kasumi. De rostro sonriente y benévolo, manos amables y palabras siempre precisas, revisó a Ranma en pocos minutos y dictaminó una torcedura de tobillo que solo sanaría con reposo absoluto y buena alimentación.

Ranma se preocupó pensando cómo podía hacer para volver a casa.

—¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo de reposo exactamente? —quiso saber Ranma.

—Al menos tres semanas —dictaminó Tofú sonriendo.

—O sea… ¿hasta Navidad? —inquirió Ranma palideciendo.

—Sí —aseguró Tofú. Sonrió más ampliamente—. Con suerte un poco antes. Pero eso solo si el reposo es absoluto.

Ranma cayó en una profunda pesadez y confusión. Sentía que había arruinado la Navidad, algo que en su interior había deseado todos los años, pero que cuando finalmente se cumplía le dejaba un sabor desagradable en la boca y un vacío enorme en el estómago. Sus padres estaban muy ocupados durante todo diciembre con los preparativos de la Navidad, su padre repasaba la cartografía con minuciosa parsimonia y su madre se encargaba de preparar y alimentar bien a los renos para el trabajo duro.

Los renos.

Por primera vez desde su caída la noche anterior, Ranma pensó en el trineo y los renos y qué habría sucedido con ellos. ¿Estarían bien? ¿Se habría estrellado el trineo en algún lugar del océano? ¿Estarían muertos todos los renos?

El muchacho palideció todavía más y un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Trueno, Relámpago, Bromista, Cupido, Cometa, Alegre, Bailarín, Saltarín, Rodolfo. Recordó a cada uno, rememorando sus rostros huraños y sus hocicos soltando vaho. No le caían bien y estaba seguro de que a los renos tampoco les gustaba él, pero había crecido junto a ellos.

Había arruinado la Navidad. Para siempre.

Casi se echa a llorar allí mismo, y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su hombría para reponerse y pedirle a Kasumi, con una vocecita de niño, si podía hacer una llamada.

Tofú no lo dejó moverse hasta que le vendó con fuerza el pie y le prestó un par de muletas para moverse por la casa.

—Intenta permanecer quieto y recostado todo el tiempo posible —le mandó el médico—. Y con el pie levantado siempre que puedas.

Ranma asintió, sin entender del todo lo que le decían. Una nube de tristeza lo rodeaba impidiéndole respirar.

Después de despedir a Tofú, Kasumi le indicó dónde estaba el teléfono.

—Estoy segura de que quieres llamar a tus padres, ¿cierto? —comentó sonriente.

—Sí.

—Asegúrales que aquí te cuidaremos bien y que pronto podrás regresar a casa —agregó Kasumi. Después le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Ranma y su voz sonó más dulce y también más peligrosa—. Y no me cabe duda de que esa llamada de larga distancia a Groenlandia será por cobrar, ¿cierto, Ranma?

El muchacho balbuceó que sí, que sin duda así lo haría. Kasumi se dirigió a la cocina tarareando un villancico y Ranma se sacudió el escalofrío de pavor. Tomó el auricular del teléfono y dudó un instante con dedos temblorosos antes de marcar.

Hubo tres largas timbradas antes de que alguien respondiera. El corazón de Ranma martilleaba en su pecho.

—¡Muy feliz Navidad! —saludó la voz alegre de Genma del otro lado de la línea—. ¿Quién habla?

—Papá… soy yo…

—¿Ranma?... ¡Por fin te dignas a llamar, muchacho tonto! —exclamó Genma—. ¡Tu madre estaba muy preocupada! Los renos llegaron solos anoche y no sabíamos nada de ti.

—¿Los… los renos? —Ranma se giró para verificar que nadie pudiera escucharlo, y aún así cubrió un poco el auricular del teléfono con una mano y bajó la voz—. ¿Los renos están vivos? ¿Y el trineo?, ¿está bien?

—¿Que si los renos están vivos? —Genma soltó una risotada—. ¿Y por qué no habrían de estarlo? Estás más tonto que de costumbre, Ranma.

El muchacho dejó escapar el aire en un largo suspiro de alivio.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde estás? —preguntó Genma—. ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?

—Tuve un accidente. No podré volver hasta Navidad, quizá.

—¡¿Accidente?!...

—Solo me torcí el tobillo cuando me caí del trineo anoche y… ¿viejo?... ¿Viejo, te estás riendo?

Genma se cubrió la boca con toda la mano para que su estridente risa no se escuchara por el teléfono.

—No, no, para nada, Ranma… debe ser la estática… ¡ejem! Bien, en fin. Dime la dirección y los muchachos te irán a buscar. Aunque debo decirte que te has portado muy mal, Ranma, primero te llevaste el trineo sin permiso, luego tuviste un accidente y ahora demoras a los muchachos, que tienen que estar construyendo y preparando los regalos. ¡Muy mal! Y justo cuando tienes tanto que hacer. Tendremos que hablar seriamente.

Ranma agitó la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Viejo, ¿seguro que pueden venir a buscarme?... Estoy en Tokio.

—¿Tokio?... O sea, ¿en Japón?

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo rayos…?

Hubo un instante de absoluto silencio y luego Genma soltó otra gran carcajada que esta vez no se molestó en disimular.

—Ya veo, eres tan tonto, Ranma, tomaste la corriente del ártico —dijo Genma enjugándose las lágrimas de risa—. Pero si estás en Japón quizá eso sea más beneficioso para nosotros.

—¿Beneficioso? ¡¿Y por qué sería beneficioso?!

—Shhh, déjame pensar.

Genma se quedó callado por un minuto completo mientras Ranma estaba estupefacto.

—Dime, Ranma —habló después Genma, luego de murmurar algunas palabras para sí mismo que su hijo no llegó a entender—, quiero saber una cosa, pero debes ser muy honesto conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ranma tragó saliva.

—Sí, de acuerdo.

—Muy bien. Entonces, Ranma, en ese lugar donde estás… ¿acaso hay alguna chica bonita como de tu edad?

—¿Te refieres a Akane? —preguntó Ranma confundido.

—¿Entonces se llama Akane? Ah, qué bonito nombre. ¡Magnífico! Eres digno hijo mío después de todo, Ranma. Te diré qué haremos, dame la dirección exacta de esa casa y yo te iré enviando los regalos y todo lo que necesites. Y por supuesto, el 24 te enviaré el trineo para que puedas hacer tu trabajo.

—¿Mi trabajo? —Ranma tuvo un mal presentimiento—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Pues del trabajo de Santa Claus, por supuesto. ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de todo lo que hablamos el otro día? Te heredé mi tarea, ahora es cosa tuya… Claro que no debes temer, aquí estamos tus padres para ayudarte. Nosotros prepararemos los regalos, pero tendré que enviártelos para que a cada uno le escribas el «de parte de Santa», ¿entiendes?... ¿Ranma? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Ranma se había quedado tan estupefacto que no podía ver ni escuchar nada, una neblina le cubría los ojos y un pitido agudo se había instalado en sus oídos.

—Yo… y-yo no… no puedo… no puedo ser Santa Claus —balbuceó después apretando el auricular del teléfono con ambas manos y descubriendo que le sudaban.

—Pues lo eres —sentenció Genma.

—Pe-Pero…

—¿Cómo está tu pie?, el tobillo que te torciste —inquirió Genma.

—El doctor dijo que estará curado para Navidad —respondió Ranma en un hilo de voz.

—¿Lo ves? Todo arreglado. Como te dije, tienes mucho que hacer, todos nosotros estamos ocupados, así que no puedo estar charlando contigo toda la tarde, Ranma. Te enviaré los regalos y los mapas.

—Viejo, ¿estás loco? No puedo quedarme aquí, pídele a Vangelov o al señor Kita que vengan a buscarme… O mejor, toma el trineo y ven tú.

—¿Qué parte de que tú eres Santa no entendiste, mocoso? Yo no puedo hacer que el trineo vuele, ese ya no es mi trabajo.

—Pero yo…

—Escucha bien, Ranma, te conviene estar en Japón y comenzar el recorrido desde allí el 24 de diciembre, por eso es mejor que instales allí tu cuartel general, en la casa… ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba esa familia?

—No te lo he dicho —murmuró Ranma todavía estupefacto—. Son los Tendo.

—Los Tendo. Bueno, más adelante hablaré con ellos para agradecerles por todo lo que harán.

—Pero, viejo… ellos… —Ranma se pasó una mano por el rostro con fuerza—. Ellos no saben que yo soy…

Tragó saliva. Le costaba decir aquello. Si no lo decía quizá no se hacía realidad.

—Tendrás que decirles la verdad, hijo, porque pronto comenzaré a enviarte los regalos. Además, ¿cómo les explicarás tu aumento de peso y tu barba blanca?

—¿A-Aumento… de peso?

—Pronto se te comenzará a ensanchar la barriga, Ranma, y no será por lo que comas. Además, te saldrá barba, y será muy larga. Luego te daré consejos sobre cómo mantenerla suave y sin nudos, el acondicionador es lo más importante… Bueno, eso es para después. Consígueme esa dirección, muchacho, el tiempo apremia y creí que tendría libre este mes y ahora, ¡mírame!, por tu tonta aventura tengo que continuar trabajando.

Ranma soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado y bajó los ojos. En la mesita del teléfono había varios sobres de cartas. Echó una mirada hacia la cocina, se escuchaban ruidos y la vocecilla de Kasumi que provenían de allí.

—Lo siento, lo siento, no es mi intención fisgonear —susurró Ranma mientras tomaba los sobres y leía las direcciones.

—¿Y bien, muchacho? —inquirió Genma unos segundos después.

—Todo está escrito en japonés, no entiendo nada —le soltó Ranma mientras continuaba buscando entre los sobres.

—La culpa es de tu madre —sentenció Genma—, solo te enseñó a hablar japonés, pero no a escribirlo ni leerlo.

Ranma hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada. Al final dio con un sobre escrito en inglés, que venía dirigido a Nabiki Tendo. Le leyó la dirección a Genma y la repitió dos veces para asegurarse de que la había escrito bien.

—Te enviaré una nota junto con las cosas, muchacho. Luego hablaremos —se despidió Genma y cortó la comunicación.

Ranma se quedó allí un buen rato perdido en sus pensamientos, aún con el auricular en la mano, hasta que sintió dolor en el otro pie por tener apoyado el peso del cuerpo en una sola pierna.

.

.

Akane volvía a casa después de sus clases caminando un poco más rápido que de costumbre. Durante todo el día una extraña sensación se había plantado en su pecho y su corazón latía acelerado y emocionado. Abrió la puerta de un solo tirón, con las mejillas arreboladas a causa del frío y el ejercicio.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —anunció quitándose los zapatos usando solo los pies.

Mientras corría por el pasillo hacia las escaleras desabrochándose el abrigo, Kasumi le salió al encuentro.

—Bienvenida, Akane. La cena estará lista pronto.

Algo en el rostro de Kasumi la puso alerta y Akane se detuvo, la sonrisa en su cara se aflojó.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó Akane—. ¿Papá está bien?

—Oh, sí, papá está muy bien. Se trata de…

—¿Ranma?... —El corazón de Akane dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir apresurado—. ¿Acaso estaba más grave de lo que pensábamos?

Kasumi se puso una mano en la mejilla.

—Él está bien. Tofú le ordenó reposo, al menos hasta Navidad. Le aseguré que podía quedarse con nosotros, y Ranma llamó a su casa para avisar a sus padres, pero… No lo sé. Después de esa llamada estuvo todo el día muy callado y casi no probó bocado, y en el desayuno me pareció un muchacho bastante saludable y de buen comer.

—Supongo que debe ser difícil estar en casa de unos extraños, y tan lejos de tu país —comentó Akane pensativa.

—Sus padres deben extrañarlo. ¿Querrías hablar con él, Akane? Quizá debamos hacer lo posible por llevarlo a su casa, aún a pesar de las recomendaciones de Tofú.

Akane asintió despacio. De pronto la idea de despedirse tan pronto de Ranma Saotome le resultó triste y desagradable; aún no había podido conocerlo lo suficiente, aún no le había hecho muchas preguntas que quería hacerle, todavía no habían charlado tranquilamente, como no podía hacerlo con sus compañeros de clase que solo la observaban con ojos brillantes y la baba asomando por la comisura de la boca.

Sin perder tiempo en ir a dejar sus cosas a su cuarto, Akane caminó hacia la habitación de Ranma. Estaba decidida a pedirle a Ranma hablar directamente con sus padres y explicarles la situación, si ese era el problema. Lo que fuera, haría cualquier cosa para pasar un poco más de tiempo con él y lograr ser su amiga. Incluso, usaría sus propios ahorros para llevarlo de vuelta a Groenlandia.

Kasumi había preparado una habitación para Ranma en la planta baja dada su poca movilidad. Akane se detuvo ante la puerta y respiró hondo para llenarse de valor. Había llegado a casa muy emocionada por ver otra vez a Ranma, pero la conversación con Kasumi había menguado su energía y la había dejado extrañamente nerviosa.

Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos.

—¿Ranma?, soy Akane. ¿Puedo pasar?

No hubo respuesta y la chica deslizó despacio la puerta pensando que Ranma dormía. El cuarto estaba vacío y el futón perfectamente enrollado en una esquina. Creyendo que Ranma había ido al baño lo esperó un par de minutos dando vueltas por el cuarto. Después subió la escalera y comprobó que en el baño no había nadie.

Akane comenzó a inquietarse. Se dirigió al genkan y se dio cuenta de que los zapatos de Ranma no estaban.

Salió a la calle sin ponerse el abrigo, pero usando aún la bufanda que no se había quitado. No nevaba, pero un viento helado le golpeaba el cuerpo y arrastraba densas nubes en el cielo ya oscurecido. Las calles estaban casi desiertas en el barrio, por las bajas temperaturas las familias se encerraban en el calor de las casas mucho más temprano; lo único abierto a esa hora eran las tiendas de conveniencia y la estación del tren.

Akane dio varias vueltas por el barrio sin cruzarse más que con un par de vecinos y algunos transeúntes desconocidos. No vio a Ranma por ninguna parte. Casi desesperada, se dirigió a la estación del tren, esperando poder detener al muchacho antes de que se fuera de Nerima.

Rumbo a la estación pasó por una pequeña plaza donde solo había un chico de cabello trenzado sentado en una helada banca de cemento. A su lado descansaban un par de muletas.

Akane sintió primero mucho alivio, luego enojo por la actitud de él y la manera en que la había preocupado. Después alegría al caminar hacia él y volver a ver sus ojos azules y sentir su presencia agradable, sana, que le llenaba el corazón de ternura.

—¿Así que pensabas irte sin despedirte? —preguntó Akane al detenerse junto a él.

Ranma había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no la escuchó ni notó su presencia hasta tenerla cerca, y en ese instante levantó la cabeza dando un respingo. Sus mejillas se colorearon mucho más de lo que ya lo estaban a causa del frío y sus ojos se apartaron de inmediato, casi temerosos.

—Lo… lo siento —murmuró.

Cualquier resto de enojo que Akane pudiera sentir desapareció al instante al escucharlo hablar con esa vocecita.

—¿Vas a volver a tu casa? —preguntó después intentando sonar más conciliadora.

Se sentó en la banca junto a él, el cemento estaba frío y tuvo deseos de levantarse de inmediato. ¿Cómo podía Ranma estar allí como si nada, además sin abrigo? Ella ya comenzaba a sentir el frío calando incluso por su grueso suéter. ¿Sería porque Ranma estaba acostumbrado porque en su país hacía siempre mucho frío? Pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan helado el día que lo conoció?, inclusos sus labios estaban amoratados aquella noche.

—Debo volver —respondió Ranma—. Tengo… algo que hacer. Un trabajo.

Lo había decidido aquella tarde, no podía seguir los tontos planes de su viejo para involucrar a los Tendo en algo que no les correspondía, mucho menos a Akane, a quien apreciaba.

—¿Un trabajo? ¿Y no puedes pedir una licencia o algo? Tuviste un accidente, no puedes trabajar así —inquirió Akane comenzando a enfadarse.

—Estaré bien para Navidad —replicó él, alzando los ojos y mirándola directamente por primera vez. Akane pudo leer en su mirada que no estaba feliz. Dictaminó que él en realidad no quería irse.

—¿Tienes que trabajar el día de Navidad? —Akane intentó modular su voz para no sonar escandalizada.

—Algo así.

Ranma desvió los ojos nuevamente. Quería sincerarse, pero a la vez no. ¿Cómo podría ella entender algo así? Para él había sido natural desde siempre que su padre fuera el Santa Claus que repartía regalos, ese del que hablaba todo el mundo. A él le parecía estúpido que la gente intentara negar la existencia de Santa cuando convivía con él todo el año. Sus compañeros de clase, sus amigos, sus vecinos, todos sabían que Santa era real y se llamaba Genma Saotome. Solo cuando fue un poco mayor Ranma entendió que el resto del mundo vivía en una mentira, en una fábula que él jamás podría entender y que el tema de la existencia de Santa Claus solo podía ser hablado con niños muy pequeños y con psiquiatras.

Los Tendo nunca entenderían, pero Ranma pensaba que a pesar de todo se merecían una explicación para su marcha. Ellos lo habían atendido muy bien sin hacerle ninguna pregunta, le habían dado comida y un lugar para dormir, se habían preocupado por su salud incluso más de lo que se preocupaba su propio padre, y aún así él se fue a hurtadillas, como el mentiroso que era. Aquel conflicto dentro de él era lo que lo había detenido en aquella plaza, impidiéndole avanzar más allá. Quizá el encuentro con Akane había sido una fortuna.

Durante aquellos instantes de reflexión, ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio. Al final, Akane fue la que habló otra vez.

—Supongo que tendrás tus razones para marcharte —dijo—, y lo acepto, pero… realmente me duele que no te despidieras de mí.

—Lo siento. —Ranma la miró—. En verdad lo siento.

—¿Sabes? Yo te ayudé cuando lo necesitaste, te dejé entrar en mi casa y no te hice preguntas.

—Es cierto —confirmó Ranma apesadumbrado, avergonzado. Luego recordó:— Aunque ibas a golpearme con un bate.

—Eso era para defenderme, por si acaso. Luego vi que eras tan poca cosa que no vi la necesidad de usarlo…

—¿Poca cosa? —dijo Ranma enderezándose orgulloso.

—Quiero decir que parecías un animal herido.

—Eso no se oye mejor.

—Uhm, bueno… yo… —Akane titubeó. Ambos se miraron y al final sonrieron.

—Supongo que es cierto, no me veía muy bien —aceptó Ranma rascándose la nuca avergonzado.

—Eso intentaba decir.

—Bueno, acababa de caerme de… —Ranma se detuvo. Había estado a punto de hablar de más.

Akane, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta. Tenía la cabeza alzada mirando al cielo y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Mira, Ranma, está nevando otra vez —dijo, mostrando las palmas abiertas, donde los copos de nieve se pegaban y se derretían luego de algunos segundos.

Ranma miró, pero también la miró a ella. Akane dio un largo suspiro.

—¿Crees que nieve esta Navidad? —preguntó.

—No lo sé —admitió Ranma—, ¿es tan importante?

Akane lo pensó, y se recordó a sí misma apenas algunas horas atrás, mirando por la ventana de su habitación y deseando algo con todas sus fuerzas.

—No, no lo es.

Akane se levantó de la banca y dio dos vueltas completas, con los brazos extendidos, el rostro hacia el cielo y los ojos cerrados. Ranma la observó y sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido: su corazón se contrajo de pena y ansiedad por no volver a verla nunca.

—Ah, amo la Navidad —dijo Akane con una sonrisa, ya quieta, pero todavía con el rostro alzado y los brazos estirados—. ¿No es la mejor época del año?

Que se lo preguntara justamente a él, hizo a Ranma sonreír.

—Supongo que quizá la época de Navidad puede tener sus cosas buenas —comentó él.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! —aprobó Akane flexionando los brazos para darse ánimos—. Vamos, Ranma, hace frío. Al menos cena con nosotros antes de irte, luego yo misma te acompañaré a la estación.

Aunque Ranma fingió pensárselo un momento, en realidad ya lo había decidido. Una última vez cenaría con los Tendo y luego les contaría la verdad, les diría todo para poder marcharse de aquella casa en paz y no tener ningún rencor entre Akane y él. Después les agradecería su hospitalidad, haría una profunda reverencia, como su madre le había enseñado, y se marcharía con el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Akane bajo la nieve guardado para siempre en su corazón.

La chica lo ayudó a levantarse y acomodar las muletas y luego volvieron juntos a la casa, con la compañía de una delicada nevada.

.

.

Cuando Nabiki Tendo llegó a su casa lo primero que dijo fue:

—¡Odio la maldita nieve!

Y justo cuando su hermana Kasumi salía de la cocina a saludarla y a la vez regañarla por usar ese lenguaje, agregó:

—¿Dónde diablos está ese tal Ranma Saotome?

_._

_._

_._

..

..

_**continuará**_

**..**

**..**

.

.

**.**

Si les gustan mis historias no olviden apoyarme con un café en **ko-fi**[punto]**com**[barra]**randuril**

**.**

.

.

.

.


	2. II

Ranma ½ no me pertenece

.

.

_Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

_._

_._

_Un especial de Navidad escrito por Randuril_

_._

_._

_._

..

..

**¿****Me escuchas, Santa****?**

**..**

**..**

.

II

.

Ranma y Akane entraron en la casa todavía riendo por alguna broma que se habían hecho mientras andaban y charlaban. Todo era perfecto. Ambos estaban atesorando cada segundo de ese tiempo que pasaban juntos, el último que compartirían, y querían guardar solo buenos recuerdos, miradas cómplices, sonrisas anchas y palabras dulces y agradables.

Se quitaron los zapatos. Akane se movió al ritmo más lento de Ranma con las muletas.

Cuando llegaron a la sala se dieron cuenta de que todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Ante la mesa estaba reunida la familia. Soun Tendo y Kasumi estaban estoicos y algo pálidos; Nabiki, sin embargo, tenía un brillo especial en la mirada, uno que Akane conocía bien pues aparecía siempre que Nabiki ganaba algo, generalmente relacionado con dinero. Pero ahora se trataba de algo más.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si son un par de tortolitos —comentó Nabiki con una sonrisa socarrona.

Soun Tendo se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Akane alarmada. Ranma se había quedado congelado en el umbral de la puerta. Los ojos de Nabiki estaban clavados en él y el muchacho no podía escapar de aquella mirada.

—Hija mía, por favor, ven con nosotros —pidió Soun haciendo un gesto con la mano. Su bigote saltaba como si tuviera espasmos.

—¿Qué pasa, papá?

—Queremos hablar con Ranma —intervino Nabiki—… Si es que ese es su nombre real. Dime, Ranma Saotome, ¿también eso es una mentira?

El rostro de Ranma se ensombreció. Akane, sin embargo, estaba enojada.

—¿Pero qué están diciendo? ¡Por supuesto que Ranma se llama Ranma! —exclamó.

—Quisiera saber en detalle cómo fue que Ranma llegó aquí —siguió Nabiki acodándose en la mesa con comodidad. Sonrió—. Creo que me lo perdí cuando lo explicaste durante el desayuno, Ranma.

—Él no lo explicó durante el desayuno —comentó Soun Tendo palideciendo todavía más—. Hija… Akane, por favor aléjate de ese chico.

Akane dio un par de pasos desafiando a su padre.

—¿Están todos locos o qué? —preguntó. Luego miró directamente a su hermana Nabiki—. Yo te diré en detalle cómo fue que Ranma llegó aquí. Anoche escuché un ruido cuando todos dormían, creí que podía ser algún gato pero cuando salí a ver encontré a Ranma que había tenido un accidente y se había torcido el tobillo. Le ofrecí ayuda y le di algo caliente de beber.

—¡Pero qué generosa, hermanita! —comentó Nabiki todavía sonriendo ampliamente, se estaba divirtiendo en grande—. ¿Así que en plena madrugada saliste a la calle y te encontraste con un apuesto chico accidentado y decidiste ayudarlo?

—Claro que no, él estaba en el patio…

En cuanto lo dijo, la propia Akane se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que eso sonaba. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Se giró para mirar a Ranma y vio en sus ojos la vergüenza y la culpabilidad.

—¿Y cómo llegó Ranma Saotome al patio de nuestra casa? —inquirió Nabiki. Sus ojos parecían dos estrellas luminosas.

—Ranma… —Akane hizo un gesto de dolor.

—No te molestes en responder, Ranma —intervino Nabiki cuando él abrió la boca—. No queremos escuchar otra mentira como esa de que vives en Groenlandia.

—¿Qué?... ¿Mentiste? —Akane lo observó tan dolida que Ranma quiso morir allí mismo por haberse metido en ese lío y haber tenido que mentir.

—Eso…

—No, tu novio no vive en Groenlandia —lo interrumpió Nabiki—. Su supuesta ciudad, Kalaallit no existe, Kalaallit Nunaanni es un parque nacional, y en ese lugar solo viven seis personas, todos cuidadores del parque. Sus nombres y fotografías aparecen en una página web, por cierto, por si quieres verlo tú misma, Akane.

Ranma tragó saliva y cerró los ojos.

—Ranma… ¿es verdad? —inquirió Akane compungida—. ¿Me mentiste? ¿Nos mentiste?

—Yo…

—Claro que mintió —sentenció Nabiki.

—¡Ya déjame hablar! —exclamó Ranma desesperado.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Nabiki apretó los labios ofuscada.

—Pues habla de una vez, jovencito —ordenó Soun Tendo haciendo bailar su bigote.

—No mentí, en verdad vivo en Groenlandia —replicó el muchacho—. Kalaallit Nunaanni es el nombre del parque nacional de Groenlandia, es cierto. Pero es que el pueblo donde vivo es muy pequeño, ni siquiera tiene nombre, nadie sabe que existe. Ni la gente de Groenlandia sabe que al interior del parque hay una pequeña comunidad.

Akane frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza desconcertada.

—¿Es eso posible? —inquirió Kasumi sorprendida.

—Inventa algo mejor —pidió Nabiki con un resoplido.

—Les diré toda la verdad… aunque no me crean —sentenció Ranma. Miró a Akane y trató de transmitirle toda su honestidad—. Mi padre es Santa Claus. La otra noche robé su trineo y sin saber cómo llegué hasta Japón… pero me caí —admitió avergonzado—. ¡No fue mi culpa! Sí sé conducir el trineo, pero los renos me odian y estoy seguro de que hicieron algo para deshacerse de mí… Yo caí sobre el techo de su casa y luego Akane me encontró, entonces tuve que decirle que estaba en Japón como turista. ¡No podía contarles la verdad, nunca me creerían!... ¿Cierto?... ¿Me creen?

Akane retrocedió un paso. Los Tendo se miraron entre sí, Nabiki puso los ojos en blanco.

—Akane, creo que debo llamar a Tofú otra vez —murmuró Kasumi preocupada.

Ranma soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

—¿Lo ven? ¡No me creen!

—Esto es terrible, pobre muchacho —comentó Soun Tendo—, tan joven y ha perdido la cordura por completo.

—¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! —exclamó Ranma casi jalándose el cabello—. Eso fue lo que pasó, no sé cómo o por qué llegué hasta Japón y justo a esta casa, solo quería darle una lección a mi viejo y demostrarle que puedo conducir el trineo. ¡Pero fueron los renos! Ellos me dejaron caer, estoy seguro. Y luego…

Ranma cerró la boca de golpe.

Akane sintió las mejillas arder. Su corazón bombeó con rapidez sangre hacia todas partes de su cuerpo. Recordó aquella noche en que conoció a Ranma, cómo había estado mirando el cielo y la nieve caer, cómo había deseado con fuerza una sola cosa para Navidad.

«¡¿Me escuchas, Santa?!».

—¿Me escuchas, Santa? —susurró otra vez, tan bajo que nadie pudo oírla.

—¿Qué cosas murmuras, hija? —preguntó Soun Tendo.

—Entonces, Ranma, supongamos que todo es cierto —dijo Nabiki con un gesto condescendiente—. Si tu papá es Santa Claus ¿por qué no viene a buscarte en su trineo mágico?

Ranma hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Porque ya no puede manejar el trineo… me heredó sus poderes. Ahora yo soy Santa Claus —respondió el muchacho a regañadientes.

Akane abrió una mandíbula hasta el suelo y Nabiki soltó una risotada.

—Entonces, ¿tú eres Santa, querido? —preguntó Kasumi con dulzura, como si le hablara a un niño.

—Necesito sake —comentó Soun Tendo—. Kasumi, necesito sake.

Ranma se pasó una mano por el rostro con fuerza.

—Escuchen, estoy diciendo la verdad. Y no es que me guste, pronto me pondré gordo y barbón ¡y tendré que hacer el trabajo más desagradable de todo el mundo! Mis padres nunca han estado conmigo en Navidad, _nunca, _en dieciocho años, y ahora no tengo más remedio que seguir sus pasos. Pero por la fuerza, no porque quiera. Si quieren pueden pensar que estoy loco, ya me da igual. Me voy. Agradezco todas sus atenciones. —Hizo una reverencia de mala gana apoyándose en las muletas—. Adiós.

Miró a Akane con intensidad y ella le devolvió la mirada sin saber qué hacer. Al final, Ranma apartó los ojos.

—Adiós —repitió, y se dio la vuelta.

—Pero… ¿cómo volverás a tu casa? —preguntó Akane preocupada.

—No lo sé, luego pensaré en algo —respondió Ranma andando con lentitud hacia la puerta manejando las muletas con más torpeza de la habitual por culpa de sus intensas emociones.

—Ranma…

Nabiki tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa, aburrida. Kasumi y Soun Tendo se miraron, y este último abrió y cerró las manos echando en falta el periódico tras el que siempre se ocultaba cuando sucedía algo importante.

Ranma se detuvo en el genkan y comenzó a ponerse los zapatos.

—Espera, Ranma —pidió Akane—. ¡Espera!

Pero él ni siquiera la miró.

—Tengo que irme, Akane —replicó en tono duro. Escondía en aquella frialdad su tristeza por dejarla tan pronto, pero jamás lo admitiría.

—Espera… yo sí te creo —dijo ella.

Ranma alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Me crees?

—Sí.

—Gracias. —Después de un instante de silencio, Ranma continuó poniéndose los zapatos—. Pero de verdad debo irme, no puedo quedarme aquí.

—Hay una manera de comprobar que todo lo que dices es cierto, para que todos te crean. Mi padre puede llamar a tu casa y hablar con tus padres, ellos le dirán la verdad, ¿cierto?

—Es cierto —replicó Ranma con sequedad al terminar de ponerse los zapatos—, pero no puedo quedarme, Akane. Mi viejo me dijo que me quedara aquí, que me enviará los regalos… tengo que escribir en cada uno «de parte de Santa», ¿entiendes? Dice que me enviará los mapas y todo lo necesario, quiere enviarme el trineo para que salga desde aquí el 24 de diciembre y comience mi viaje.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Akane con la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes—. Eso sería… fabuloso.

—No puedo hacer eso, no puedo involucrar a tu familia en esto. Me voy, Akane. Lo siento.

Ranma tomó con firmeza las muletas haciendo una mueca de dolor, quizá en su prisa por marcharse había apoyado su pie lastimado sin querer y ahora se resentía. Abrió la puerta y se quedó estupefacto, pálido, luego rojo de furia.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó con fuerza, e incluso Nabiki, Kasumi y Soun Tendo lo escucharon desde la sala.

—Espera, Ranma, no te vayas, podemos… ¿Ranma?

Akane, que iba detrás de él también se quedó completamente quieta, asombrada y asustada.

—¡Papá!... ¡papá, ven rápido! —exclamó—. ¡Tienen que ver esto!

Ante la entrada, y casi cayendo dentro de la casa por la puerta abierta, había una montaña de regalos de distintos tamaños muy bien envueltos en colorido papel navideño.

.

.

—Entonces, Santa, puedo pedirte lo que quiero para esta Navidad, ¿cierto? —preguntó Nabiki acercándose a Ranma hasta rozarlo con su brazo.

El brillo en su mirada no resultaba seductor, más bien era diabólico, o así se lo figuró Ranma.

—Ah… bueno…

—Ya déjalo en paz, Nabiki —pidió Akane, releyendo una vez más la nota escrita por Genma Saotome que había acompañado la montaña de regalos.

—Sí, hija, deja tranquilo a nuestro invitado especial —secundó Soun Tendo tomándose un tercer vaso de sake. Después de casi desmayarse al ver tantos regalos frente a su puerta, Soun Tendo tuvo que tomarse una copita de sake para recobrar fuerzas, y luego de una larga charla telefónica con Genma Saotome necesitó otro vaso para darse ánimos. Ahora iba por el tercero porque aún se sentía un poco débil después de tantas emociones.

—En realidad no funciona así —le dijo Ranma a Nabiki—, en Navidad uno recibe lo que necesita, aunque no sea exactamente lo que pidió.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Akane interesada.

—¡Tienes que estar tomándome el pelo! —replicó Nabiki. Luego se tranquilizó y sonrió una vez más—. Eso no importa, porque lo que quiero y lo que necesito es lo mismo, Santa, el boleto ganador de la lotería. Son cien millones de yenes, Ranma, estoy segura de que entiendes lo importante que es para mí. ¿Harás un esfuerzo?

—Yo… bueno, lo intentaré —prometió Ranma tragando saliva. Sabía que aquello no estaba en sus manos, pero Nabiki Tendo nunca lo entendería.

—O me veré obligada a abrir todos esos regalos —amenazó Nabiki con fiereza.

—¡No puedes tocarlos! No son tuyos —intervino Akane.

Kasumi entró en la sala y repartió grandes tazas de chocolate caliente para todos.

—Gracias, Kasumi.

—Vaya, hermana, nunca haces chocolate caliente —comentó Nabiki dando un sorbo a su taza.

Kasumi sonrió.

—El señor Saotome comentó que era el favorito de Ranma —dijo—, y desde esta mañana estoy antojada de tomarme una taza.

La hija mayor luego convenció al padre de que era preferible tomar chocolate y dejar el sake por aquella noche.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sigue todo esto? ¿En realidad debemos hospedar a Santa Claus hasta la Navidad? —inquirió Nabiki.

—Es nuestro deber ayudar a Ranma —sentenció Akane.

—Yo lo ayudaré solo porque prometió darme el billete de la lotería —aclaró Nabiki.

Ranma quiso decir que él no había prometido nada, pero eligió quedarse callado.

—Esta nota no dice mucho —comentó Nabiki leyendo la escueta tarjeta que le alcanzó Akane—. ¿Cómo hace Santa Claus para recorrer el mundo entero en una noche?

—Los renos son mágicos —respondió Akane.

—En realidad los renos son comunes y corrientes, el trineo es el que tiene magia… o eso creo —dijo Ranma acariciándose la cabeza pensativo.

—Veo que necesitarás de _toda_ nuestra ayuda —dijo Nabiki alzando una ceja—, eres de verdad el Santa Claus más patético que podría haberle tocado a la Navidad.

Ranma achicó los ojos.

—No creo que recibas ese boleto —comentó.

Nabiki chasqueó la lengua. Después dijo que lo más sensato era estudiar cartas aeronáuticas para conocer las mejores y más rápidas rutas para viajar entre países; junto con Akane idearon rápidamente un plan de acción que incluía visitas a la biblioteca y la compra de algunos mapas.

Kasumi encendió las luces de Navidad que adornaban la sala. Encendieron el kotatsu y todos se calentaron mientras charlaban y bromeaban. Nabiki sacó una libreta y anotó algunas ideas, con las intervenciones de Akane.

Ranma tomó entre sus manos la taza de chocolate y dio pequeños sorbos, no era tan bueno como el que preparaba su madre, pero era delicioso. Allí, tranquilo, escuchando la conversación de los Tendo y viendo la hermosa sonrisa de Akane, se sintió feliz. Por primera vez su padre había tenido una buena idea al hacerlo quedar allí hasta la Navidad.

Oh, sí, claro, tenía un montón de tarjetas que escribir, y luego llegarían más, pero por ahora solo disfrutaría de aquel agradable momento.

.

.

Pronto Kasumi tuvo que ensanchar y arreglar algunas camisas y pantalones viejos de su padre para que Ranma los pudiera usar. El muchacho engordaba sin remedio y tenía que luchar a cada momento para que la espesa barba que le crecía no le estorbara y se le metiera en la sopa.

Los regalos se iban acumulando en una habitación vacía de la casa y Ranma pasaba los días aburrido rellenando tarjetas para los regalos, esperando la llegada de Akane desde la universidad. Cuando ella volvía por las tardes, Ranma volvía a sonreír, las veladas eran agradables, se pasaban las horas charlando y riendo. Él le contaba sobre el diminuto pueblo donde se había criado, donde todos trabajaban haciendo los regalos para la Navidad; ella le hablaba sobre sus clases y la carrera que estaba estudiando. Después se reunían con Nabiki y hacían planes sobre la ruta que debía seguir el trineo de Santa en la Nochebuena y al final la meticulosa Tendo anotaba todo prolijamente en un cuaderno.

Las cenas en familia estaban llenas de anécdotas, risas y deliciosas comidas. Ranma jamás había pasado un diciembre tan agradable y feliz. Los días se arrastraban pacíficamente hacia el 24, el día en que tendría que despedirse de Akane y los Tendo para siempre.

El pie de Ranma mejoraba con rapidez, pero ahora su propio nuevo peso le dificultaba moverse. Se miraba en el espejo y no se reconocía, sus ojos eran los mismos, su cabello seguía exactamente igual, pero una barba larga, espesa y blanca lo convertía en un extraño.

Con los días, la recién descubierta feliz vida hogareña de Ranma fue dando paso a la tristeza y la depresión, mucho mayor cuando pensaba en Akane y en nunca volver a verla. Su risa, sus palabras dulces, su amabilidad, sus hermosos ojos y su cabello suave y fragante estaban siempre en sus pensamientos. Y sus labios, que nunca se atrevía a besar.

Estaba enamorado de Akane Tendo, y no valía de nada el negárselo a sí mismo. Pero ella jamás lo querría, y jamás lo vería como simplemente Ranma, no ese bonachón Santa Claus.

Ranma se miró una vez más al espejo. Era un fenómeno. Un muchacho con sobrepeso y con una horrible misión sobre los hombros para toda la vida. De pronto se sintió horrorizado de algún día tener un hijo y tener que heredarle esa tarea desagradable, pues si conocía a una bonita y agradable chica nunca podría estar con ella, estaba condenado a abandonar y despedirse de todo lo que amaba. La misión de ser quien trajera la Navidad a todo el mundo era más importante que cualquier cosa.

Apesadumbrado, Ranma se alejó del espejo y decidió ser fuerte. Cumpliría con lo que se esperaba de él, pero también amaría a Akane Tendo por siempre.

.

.

Los regalos estaban amontonados en la habitación vacía, pero también apilados en la cocina, en la alacena, en los estantes vacíos de la sala, en los espacios libres de las habitaciones, en el desván, en el baño y hasta en el jardín, cubiertos por una gruesa lona por si nevaba o llovía. Por fin, en uno de los últimos envíos, Genma mandó también la bolsa mágica sin fondo y Ranma pasó toda una tarde metiendo allí los regalos.

El trineo y los renos llegaron en la noche del 22 de diciembre. Aterrizaron tan suavemente en el patio que si no fuera por el berrido de los renos los Tendo nunca se hubieran percatado de su presencia. La familia entera salió a apreciar el enorme trineo con asientos mullidos tapizados de suave terciopelo rojo y acariciaron a los renos, que se dejaron mimar como si fueran cachorros. Ranma torció el gesto y refunfuñó.

Nabiki comentó que, si el trineo podía volar solo, Genma podría haberlo enviado para que su hijo volviera a su casa, y Ranma refunfuñó una vez más pues se dio cuenta de que Nabiki tenía razón y su padre solo lo había fastidiado haciéndolo pasar todo el mes con los Tendo.

El 23 el doctor Tofú le quitó la venda a Ranma y le dio el alta. Hacía un par de días que el muchacho ya se encontraba repuesto y usaba el pie sin problemas, así que aquello era solo una formalidad. Enterado de todo el asunto por ser el prometido de Kasumi, Tofú bromeó diciendo que esperaba que Santa pudiera traerle la taza de café que deseaba para usar en su consultorio.

Ranma sonrió apenas con la broma y se dedicó a observar al doctor en detalle. Por las conversaciones con Akane y cómo cambiaban sus ojos cada vez que alguien nombraba a Ono Tofú, Ranma había deducido que a Akane le gustaba el doctor. Claro que no demostraba nada ni decía una palabra porque el médico estaba comprometido con su hermana mayor. Ranma se preguntaba qué tan fuerte era el enamoramiento de Akane por Tofú.

Lo que no se preguntaba era por qué le gustaba. Era maduro, amable y gentil, y no estaba gordo como él. Y tenía un trabajo normal donde cumplía horarios y salía de vacaciones en los días estipulados, nada de trabajos extenuantes el día de Navidad. Pero incluso sabiendo todo aquello, Ranma creyó, esperanzado, que de todas formas tenía una mínima posibilidad con Akane, pues las conversaciones donde nombraba a Tofú eran cada vez más esporádicas y las largas miradas que le echaba a él más frecuentes.

¿Era un sueño? ¿Se lo estaba inventando?

Amaneció el 24 de diciembre y los nervios de Ranma aumentaron. La mañana era helada y gris, pronosticaban nieve a partir de las siete de la tarde y una jornada muy fría para el 25. Aquel día llegó el último envío de Genma Saotome desde Groenlandia: el traje rojo y afelpado de Santa Claus, junto con la gorra a juego.

Ranma se lo probó y toda la familia festejó, Akane comentó que era encantador y tierno, pero Ranma no estuvo de acuerdo. Al mirarse al espejo se encontró feo, gordo, un completo extraño. Se sentía triste, asustado y nervioso. Aquel era el día más horrible de toda su vida.

Comió poco por la apatía de tener que partir. Nabiki y Akane tenían clases ese día, aunque salían más temprano que de costumbre, así que las horas se hicieron largas y silenciosas; Kasumi tarareaba en la cocina mientras preparaba la cena especial para ese día y Soun Tendo jugaba juegos de mesa con algún vecino que había venido a visitarlo. En el piso de arriba, en la habitación de Akane, Ranma miraba el cielo gris desde la ventana y deseaba algo especial para el día de Navidad, igual que como Akane había hecho tantos días atrás.

La cena fue temprano y ni siquiera la presencia de Akane pudo modificar la apatía y la tristeza de Ranma, que estuvo callado y casi sin sonreír todo el tiempo. Finalmente, los preparativos para la marcha del muchacho comenzaron y llegó el momento en que Ranma tuvo que partir.

La familia Tendo lo saludó con alegría, mucha más Nabiki, que estaba esperando ansiosa la hora en que llegaría su esperado regalo de Navidad, luego entraron a refugiarse en el calor de la sala pues comenzaba a estar realmente frío afuera. Al final, fue Akane la última en despedirlo.

Junto al trineo, estacionado en el patio de los Tendo, Akane le entregó a Ranma una canasta y una manta.

—Kasumi preparó algunas cosas por si te da hambre —dijo Akane con una sonrisa—. Además, una manta por el frío… aunque creo que tu traje es bastante abrigado, ¿cierto?

—Gracias —replicó Ranma apartando los ojos para no tener que mirarla.

Akane se quedó en silencio, con el ceño fruncido.

—Ranma… ¿estás bien? Has estado muy callado y… últimamente me has evitado. ¿Qué sucede?

Ranma estaba con el pie en alto para subirse al trineo. Se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella. Su corazón latía tan rápido que su pecho llegaba a doler. Era el último instante en que vería a Akane Tendo.

—No, no estoy bien —respondió Ranma—. Estoy nervioso, tengo miedo de arruinar la Navidad. Los renos me odian, ¿qué tal si me caigo del trineo otra vez? ¿Qué pasa si me equivoco con los regalos? ¿Y si no encuentro una dirección? Si se me caen los paquetes, si me atrapa una corriente de aire, si hay niebla, si…

Se detuvo cuando vio que Akane soltaba una risita corta cubriéndose la boca con la mano enguantada.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —espetó.

—Nada de eso va a pasar —respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa—. Confío en ti, lo harás muy bien.

Se miraron a los ojos en silencio nuevamente, como no lo hacían desde hacía tiempo.

—Te voy a extrañar, Akane —confesó Ranma.

Ella se sonrojó de repente con fuerza y bajó un poco los ojos.

—Yo… yo también, Ranma. —Levantó de nuevo la cabeza—. Ven a visitarme pronto.

—¿Ah?... ¿Que te venga a… visitar?

—Claro… ¿o acaso no pensabas volver nunca más? —Akane frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, yo… —Ranma se pasó una mano por la espesa barba—¿Quieres… quieres que _yo _te venga a visitar?

—¿No quieres venir a verme? —preguntó Akane comenzando a enfadarse.

—¡Claro que quiero venir a verte!

—Pues no lo parece, ¡es como si te estuviera obligando! —replicó Akane empuñando las manos.

—¡No es así!

—Me dio esa impresión —dijo Akane con una mueca—. Pero si no tienes ganas no necesitas aparecer por aquí nunca más.

Miró hacia otro lado pues no quería que Ranma viera las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, pero el gesto fue de total desdén.

—¡¿No te das cuenta de que no quiero marcharme?! —exclamó Ranma desesperado—. ¡Quiero quedarme contigo para siempre!

Akane lo miró a los ojos asombrada, y Ranma se quedó completamente quieto, mientras el rubor le coloreaba las mejillas abultadas por su nuevo peso.

—Ranma… tú… ¿tú…?

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Ranma se adelantó y envolvió a Akane en un abrazo que ella siempre recordaría tibio y suave, esponjoso. Ni el frío ni la hora importaron, tampoco la Navidad o Santa Claus, por unos instantes solo fueron Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo, dos jóvenes enamorados.

—Volveré, te lo prometo —le dijo Ranma al oído.

Y Akane lo abrazó con más fuerza, simplemente asintiendo, pues temía que su voz se quebrara con un sollozo.

—Ya debo irme —suspiró Ranma después.

—Ve con cuidado.

Se separaron con lentitud y se miraron a los ojos otra vez, avergonzados pero sonrientes. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para separarse del todo de Akane, Ranma finalmente se subió al trineo.

—Viaja con cuidado —dijo ella.

—Lo haré.

—Y vuelve pronto… por favor —pidió.

Ranma asintió y sonrió ampliamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Tomó las riendas del trineo.

—Feliz Navidad, Akane —dijo.

—Feliz Navidad, Ran… ¡oh! ¡Espera!

Ranma estaba a punto de partir y Akane se dio cuenta de que la libreta escrita por Nabiki, donde estaban las direcciones y las instrucciones de vuelo, todavía estaba en su mano.

—Oops, creo que estuvimos a punto de arruinar la Navidad —comentó Akane.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado —replicó Ranma mientras recibía la libreta de parte de Akane. Aunque los dos tenían puestos gruesos guantes de lana, sus manos igual se rozaron un instante en el intercambio—. Gra-Gracias.

Fue por pura casualidad que Ranma abrió la libreta y echó una mirada a la primera hoja. Y se puso blanco.

—Eh… ¿Akane?

—¿Sí?

—Esto está escrito en japonés… y yo no sé leer japonés.

Akane pestañeó. Ranma hizo una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

—¡¿Y recién ahora lo dices?! —comentó Akane espantada. Luego suspiró—. Bueno, no queda más remedio.

Corrió hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina, la abrió y gritó:

—¡Kasumi! ¡Tengo que ir con Ranma!

Luego volvió trotando hacia el trineo y se subió de un salto. Se apretó junto a Ranma en el mullido asiento mientras él la observaba estupefacto.

—¡Vamos! Date prisa, el tiempo corre y hay que entregar los regalos. Yo te daré las instrucciones.

.

.

—¡Ahora a la derecha! —gritó Akane para hacerse oír por encima del viento. Levantó un brazo e indicó en esa dirección—. ¡Más rápido!... ¡Cuidado con ese edificio!... No, no, un poco más a la izquierda… Ahora así durante quinientos metros y ahora… —Consultó el cuaderno que tenía en el regazo alumbrándose con una lámpara—. Ahora debería aparecer esa casa…

—No veo nada —dijo Ranma.

—Espera, espera… creo que doblamos mal en ese pueblo de más atrás…

—¡¿Qué?! —Ranma casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

—A veces no puedo entender bien la letra de Nabiki —respondió Akane encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia.

.

.

A pesar de las dificultades, pronto encontraron un ritmo de trabajo. Akane daba las indicaciones y preparaba los regalos, Ranma dirigía el trineo lo mejor que podía y al final dejaba caer los regalos por las chimeneas, las ventanas abiertas o a veces los dejaba en los patios traseros o en los porches de las casas.

—Pensé que ibas a tener que meterte por la chimenea —comentó Akane.

—Nah, eso fue una idea estúpida que se le ocurrió a mí tatarabuelo —replicó Ranma—. Casi se queda atascado en la chimenea si no fuera por su esposa, pero la anécdota se hizo tan famosa que ahora todos creen que Santa entra por las chimeneas. Aunque con esta barriga es imposible.

—Entonces, ¿tu tatarabuelo entregaba los regalos junto a su esposa? —preguntó Akane curiosa.

—Y mi viejo siempre iba con mi madre, parece que siempre es necesaria una compañera de viaje. —En cuanto terminó de hablar, Ranma se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Miró a Akane.

Ella le devolvió la mirada y sonrió.

—Creo que eso es cierto —comentó Akane.

Mientras cruzaban por la enorme extensión del territorio ruso más al norte, sin demasiadas casas donde entregar regalos, Akane echó una mirada a su reloj.

—¡En Japón ya son las doce! —anunció alegre.

De la canasta que le había dado Kasumi sacó un termo y dos tazas. ¿Por qué Kasumi había empacado dos tazas si la canasta era solo para Ranma? Al destapar el termo olió el chocolate caliente.

—Es tu favorito —comentó Akane.

Sirvió las dos tazas y sacó unos panecillos dulces para acompañar.

—Mira, está nevando —comentó Ranma levantando la cara al cielo. Soltó las riendas de la mano derecha y dejó que algunos copos de nieve se depositaran en su guante. Luego tomó la taza que le entregó Akane.

—Feliz Navidad, Ranma.

—Feliz Navidad, Akane. Espero que todos tus deseos se cumplan, ahora y siempre.

Ambos bebieron el chocolate. Estaba dulce y les calentó el cuerpo con rapidez. Akane se dio cuenta de que sus deseos se habían cumplido y sonrió.

Al final se inclinó y le dio a Ranma un suave beso en los labios. Sabía a chocolate. Él se sonrojó, sorprendido, y al final sonrió. Espoleó las riendas y el trineo se lanzó hacia adelante con mayor velocidad.

Mientras las luces del trineo surcaban el cielo, algunos contaron después que podían oír la risa de Santa Claus.

—¡Ho, ho, ho! ¡Feliz Navidad!

.

.

.

.

.

Ranma despertó sobresaltado con el timbrazo del teléfono. Se incorporó, se frotó los ojos y miró alrededor. En ese momento recordó todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Estaba en un futón en la sala de los Tendo, del otro lado, separada de él por la mesa baja, Akane dormía profundamente en otro futón. Habían vuelto a la casa cuando despuntaba el alba, cansados, adoloridos y hambrientos; Kasumi les sirvió una comida caliente y luego les trajo unos futones para que descansaran allí mismo, pues apenas podían mantener los ojos abiertos.

Ranma se quedó unos instantes observando a Akane dormir pacíficamente. Recordó sus labios, sus ojos brillando con el reflejo de los fuegos artificiales, su perfume cuando viajaban en el trineo uno junto al otro en el estrecho asiento…

Otro timbrazo agudo y largo del teléfono lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y por instinto se levantó para atender. No quería que Akane despertara.

Al echar a correr hacia el teléfono casi se enreda con sus propias ropas. No se había quitado el traje de Santa Claus, pero su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad y la ropa le quedaba excesivamente grande. ¡Ya no era gordo!

Asombrado, y tocándose la barbilla para darse cuenta de que tampoco tenía ya una espesa barba, levantó el auricular del teléfono.

—Ah… ¿ho-hola?

—¿Ranma, eres tú?

—¿Viejo? —Ranma se pasó una mano por su cabello revuelto y su trenza media desecha. Ahogó un bostezo—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Te llamo para saber qué sucedió con mi regalo —dijo Genma del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Ah? —Ranma se frotó los ojos y después pestañeó.

—Me escuchaste bien, Santa. ¿Dónde está mi bolsa de monedas de oro?

—¿De qué hablas, viejo?

—Fui muy específico con mi regalo de Navidad —siguió Genma—, ¿por qué no me lo trajiste, Santa? Y no me vengas con el cuento de que en Navidad uno recibe lo que necesita y no lo que pide, ¡no puedes venirme a mí con ese cuento, muchacho!

Ranma se quedó un instante en silencio. Al final soltó un suspiro y dejó el auricular sobre la mesa del teléfono, entonces volvió a su futón.

Genma, sin embargo, continuó hablando del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Espero que cuando regreses traigas contigo ese saco de monedas de oro! ¿Es que no piensas en el retiro de tu pobre padre? He trabajado duramente toda mi vida por darle al mundo la Navidad y es justo que ahora descanse con un gran capital, fruto de mi esfuerzo. ¿Me estás oyendo? ¡Oye!... ¿Me escuchas, Santa?

_._

_._

_._

..

..

**Fin**

**..**

**..**

.

.

_Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo para todos._

.

.

.

.

**.**

Si les gustan mis historias no olviden apoyarme con un café en **ko-fi**[punto]**com**[barra]**randuril**

**.**

.

.

.

.


End file.
